Pocahontas II: Regreso al Nuevo Mundo
by twinsoulyin
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si cuando Pocahontas sale corriendo de la cabaña después de ser rescatada por John Smith y John Rolfe, Smith  no se quedara con Rolfe, y la siguera al interior del bosque? Final alternativo a Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un Nuevo Mundo
1. Chapter 1

**JOHN SMITH POV**

Aquella taberna de las afueras apestaba a vino, pero era un buen sitio para recabar noticias. Llevaba la capucha puesta, como solía hacer desde hacía tiempo. No podía descubrirme. En la mesa de al lado, el grupo que estaba jugando a las cartas empezó a pelearse, porque uno decía que el otro había hecho trampas. El tabernero servía pintas con mucha espuma y poca cerveza, y delante del fuego, un hombre hablaba a cerca de la fiesta que había dado el rey esa noche en el palacio. Hablaba de una chica india que había sido invitada de honor de Sus Majestades esa noche, y que por lo visto les había aguado la fiesta a todos y había sido llevada a la Torre.

-¿Decís que no es verdad? Pero la historia me la ha contado un guardia que estuvo allí: el rey pedirá su cabeza. ¡Maldita salvaje! Hehehe. ¡Si! Seguro que el viejo John Rolfe desearía no haber conocido jamás a Pocahontas.

¿QUÉ? ¿Qué hacía ella aquí, en Londres? ¿Y la habían llevado a la Torre? Tenía que hacer algo. Así que salí del local como alma que lleva el diablo, cogí el caballo que estaba atado fuera y salí al galope hacia la ciudad. Mientras recorría veloz el camino hacia Londres, pensaba en el lugar hacia el que me dirigía: la casa de John Rolfe. Sabía que era un hombre importante en la corte, y no sabía que relación tenía con Pocahontas. Pero ese hombre había dicho que "debía haberse arrepentido de conocerla", así que supuse que estaba de parte de ella.

Legué a la mansión de Rolfe. Me dirigí al jardín trasero, para entrar a la casa saltando la valla. Tuve suerte: él estaba allí, de espaldas a mí y de rodillas. Me fue fácil saltar al interior del jardín, y me dirigí hacia él, con la capucha puesta.

-¿Quién eres? ¿¡Qué quieres!

-Tranquilo. He venido a saber qué ha sido de Pocahontas. Guarda esa espada.

-Te he preguntado quién eres. ¿Por qué quieres saber de ella?

No me apetecía darle explicaciones a un hombre al que no conocía, y que tenía una espada contra mi pecho. Así que opté por que mi reputación hablara por mí. Me quité la capucha, deseando que él supiera quién era, y cuál era mi historia en Virginia. Cuando finalmente vio mi rostro, su expresión de sorpresa fue tal que dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Tranquilo, no soy un fantasma. No llegué a morir cuando Radcliffe me tiró al Támesis. ¡Hey Percy, Meeko! Hola Flit, ¿también estáis vosotros aquí?– me agaché a saludar a los amigos de Pocahontas, que habían salido al jardín.

-¿Que Radcliffe te…?

-Olvida esa parte ahora. Lo importante es rescatar a Pocahontas.

-¿Y como diablos piensas hacerlo? ¡Está en la Torre! Allí no se entra a no ser que te hayan condenado…

-¿Sabes que acabas de darme una idea?

* * *

><p><strong>JOHN ROLFE POV<strong>

Smith volvió a ponerse la capucha tras trazar nuestro plan: él se haría pasar por prisionero, y yo le llevaría a la Torre. Una vez dentro, él se encargaría de distraer a los guardias mientras yo sacaba a Pocahontas de la celda.

Remé hasta llegar a las puertas de la Torre; Smith iba atado, por lo que no era de mucha ayuda al respecto. Una vez llegamos a las rejas, recé por que el plan tuviera éxito.

-¡Alto! ¿Quién anda ahí?

-John Rolfe. Traigo un prisionero – me pasé el dedo por el cuello, a modo de cuchillo. Sabía que a los soldados les encantaban las ejecuciones.

-¡Abrid la reja!

Pasamos al otro lado, y saqué a Smith de la barca tirando de la cuerda a la que estaba atada la madera que le puse a modo de esposas. Cuando el jefe de la guardia fue a examinar al extraño "prisionero" encapuchado que le llevaba, Smith se quitó las esposas y se las puso al guardia. El plan iba bien: se deshizo de ellos y salió corriendo.

-¡Se escapa! ¡Cogedle! – les grité al que aún estaba de pie. Cuando se fue, cogí las llaves de las celdas de un gancho y me dirigí escaleras arriba. – Vamos a buscarla, Flit.

Una vez en el piso de arriba, Flit se encargó de dar con la celda en la que estaban Uttamatomakkin y Pocahontas. El colibrí entró a la celta y oí a Pocahontas exclamar "¡Flit!" mientras yo abría la puerta.

-¡John! ¡Sabía que vendrías! – me dijo echándose a mis brazos y abrazándome. Oyendo el frufrú de la capa de Smith en la puerta, le devolví el abrazo. ¡Qué pena que estuviera de espaldas a él! Me habría encantado verle la cara…

-No hay tiempo. Debemos irnos. – Nos separamos y nos volvimos hacia la puerta. Ella se asustó al ver a un hombre encapuchado cerrándonos el paso, pero más aún cuando se quitó la capucha y vio quién se escondía bajo ella.

* * *

><p><strong>POCAHONTAS POV<strong>

¿ÉL? ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Estaba muerto! Thomas me lo había dicho, muchas, muchas lunas atrás. Todo el mundo lo sabía…

-John Smith… - me acerqué a él. Quería tocarle, saber que era real, que realmente estaba allí. Pero entonces recordé que John Rolfe estaba también allí, y que horas antes había estado a punto de besarle: que sentía algo por otro hombre. Y me contuve, con una fugaz mueca de dolor en el rostro – Yo… Creía que habías muerto… - era una disculpa casi patética para lo que le había hecho: le había traicionado, aunque él no lo supiera.

-¡Qué exageración! – me contestó, con su tono desgarbado y esa voz que llevaba tanto tiempo sin oír. En ese momento, se escucharon ruidos de soldados en el pasillo - ¡Vámonos!

John (Smith) nos dijo que nos escondiéramos detrás de la puerta. Arrancó un trozo de mi vestido y lo ató a la ventana, para que pareciera que nos habíamos descolgado por ella. Su plan funcionó: cuando los guardias se acercaron a la ventana, solo vieron a Meeko que saltaba a otro balcón, y John les cerró la puerta de la celda, dejándolos encerrados.

-¡Disfrutad del aposento!

Salimos corriendo por una escalera exterior, pero unos guardias nos cerraron el paso. Yo aún no podía creer que John estuviera vivo.

* * *

><p><strong>JOHN SMITH POV<strong>

Pocahontas era tan hermosa como la recordaba. Pero con aquel vestido, aquel peinado, los polvos en la cara y sin el collar de su madre… era como otra persona. Pero en realidad, mi Pocahontas estaba debajo de todo aquello. Aún podía verla.

-Yo me encargo de esto. – en un arrebato de heroicidad, Rolfe se enfrentó el solo con su espada contra al menso 10 soldados. El muy presumido empezó a batirse con cada uno, desarmándolos. Muy pegado de sí mismo, sonreía de lado. Yo me apoyé contra una puerta, atrancada con una madera. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea: cogí la madera y salí corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¡Disculpa! – le dije a Rolfe mientras pasaba a su lado. Me llevé por delante a todos los soldados, que cayeron en un carro de paja. Me volví a hacia Rolfe sonriendo por la eficacia de mi plan.

-Ah… Muy elegante… - me dijo con mala cara. El pobre no había terminado de lucirse.

Al llegar abajo, el indio que acompañaba a Pocahontas tiró a unos soldados de sus caballos, consiguiéndonos monturas para escapar. Atravesamos el puente al galope, aunque el indio iba corriendo, perseguidos por más soldados.

-¿A dónde vamos? – me gritó Rolfe desde su caballo al galope

-A una casa en las afueras. Nadie sabe que es mía, así que no nos buscarán allí. Seguidme.


	2. Chapter 2

**JOHN SMITH POV**

-¿Qué te había pasado?

-Radcliffe convenció al rey de que yo era el traidor. Tuve que esconderme, dejar que siguiesen creyendo que estaba muerto.

-Te he echado mucho de menos – me dijo. Entonces, la estreché contra mi pecho, y ella me devolvió el abrazo. ¡Cómo la había echado de menos!

-He pensado en ti cada día.

-Ha sido tanto tiempo… ¿Por qué nunca escribiste? – esa pregunta fue como un reproche para mí, por no haber dado señales de vida en todos aquellos meses.

-Quería hacerlo… He empezado cientos de cartas. – En realidad, nunca llegué a escribir más de 5 o 6 cartas. En parte porque no quería delatarme al enviarlas y en parte porque no sabía que decirle. Pero realmente la había recordado cada día, recordado cada momento con ella, cada, caricia, cada beso… -Pocahontas, lo que importa ahora es que volvemos a estar juntos. - Volví a abrazarla, pero esa vez se ¿resistió? Puede que porque notara que no era verdad que le había intentado escribir tantas veces. Aquello me dolió más que el disparo del maldito Radcliffe. De repente, aquellos días con ella en Virginia me parecieron extremadamente lejanos.

Entonces a Rolfe se le calló al suelo un rastrillo con el que estaba jugando. Y le agradecí que rompiera aquella tensión, porque me estaba matando.

-¿Y de mi pueblo qué? – me desconcertó un poco el cambio de tema; máxime cuando aún no habíamos hablado con sinceridad a cerca de lo que pasaba.

-Cuando la armada zarpe, la suerte estará echada. - ¡Qué elocuente, Rolfe!

-¿Y en qué les ayudará si la matan a ella? Si la capturan, entonces sí que no podrá hacer nada.

-¿Y qué sugieres, que ella les de la espalda, a su propia gente?

-¿Y tu sugieres que ella muera por ellos? ¿Quieres ver como la cuelgan, Rolfe?

-¡No puede cruzarse de brazos! ¿Quieres que todo lo que ha sufrido no vaya a servir para nada?

-¡No tiene otra alternativa!

-¡Claro que tiene alternativa! ¡Puede ir a hablar con el rey y parar a Radcliffe!

-¡BASTA! – me había enzarzado en la discusión con Rolfe, sin reparar en que ella estaba delante, viéndonos pelear. Entonces, salió corriendo de la cabaña, en dirección al bosque.

- ¡Pocahontas! – gritó Rolfe, saliendo a toda prisa tras ella. Yo le seguí.

Cuando llegué junto a Rolfe, este me paró con el brazo.

-Déjala ir – me dijo tranquilamente.

-Tal vez no te importe su seguridad, pero… - ¡¿Cómo podía dejarla sola en el bosque? Radcliffe o sus hombres podrían acechar detrás de cualquier árbol…

-No se te ocurra decirme que ella no me importa. – Rolfe se veía realmente enfadado. Entonces me di cuenta de todo:

-¡Tú la amas! – él no lo negó. – No me lo puedo creer: la encuentro solo para perderla de nuevo. Pues, ¿sabes qué, John Rolfe? No pienso rendirme ni resignarme.

-¿Y a ti, te importa, Smith o es solo una más de tus conquistas de gran aventurero?

-Verás, Rolfe, hace años que me enamoré de ella, la conozco. ¿La conoces tú? Cuando llegué a Virginia, yo era un aventurero en busca de nuevas tierras que explorar y explotar, que pensaba que cualquier hombre que no fuera como nosotros era un salvaje incivilizado. No lo puedo negar. Pero entonces la conocí, y ella cambió mi forma de ver el mundo.

Me enseñó a apreciar las maravillas de la naturaleza, a ser uno con el bosque; me enseñó que cada uno puede elegir su propio camino, a pesar de que no sea el "más adecuado" o el que los demás quieran para ti. Me enamoré de ella, y ella de mí. Y la amaba tanto que me interpuse entre ella y una bala que le había disparado Radcliffe. Y de no haberme pedido que regresara a Inglaterra a recuperarme, me habría quedado y habría muerto feliz a su lado. – le cogí de la camisa y le grité - ¡Así que ni se te ocurra decirme A MÍ que ella no me importa!

- Entonces, ¿por qué no volviste con ella cuando te recuperaste? – me respondió zafándose de mí - ¿Por qué no le dijiste que estabas vivo? ¡La dejaste sola!

-¡Porque cuando estaba planeando el viaje de vuelta Radcliffe me tiró al río, idiota! Y tuve que esconderme. No podía dejarme ver, y meterme de polizón tres meses en un barco para que me encontraran y me tiraran por la borda a medio camino hacia Virginia hubiera sido contraproducente, ¿no crees? – Ese hombre era exasperante… - Me da igual lo que digas: voy a buscarla. No pienso perderla por tercera vez.

Salí corriendo en la dirección en la que ella había ido. Llegué a un cruce de caminos, y opté por el de la derecha: ella nunca elegía el camino fácil, pero siempre llegaba a su destino. Y acerté: la vi cerca de un lago, sentada junto al borde del agua, oyendo lo que le decía el viento: esa era la Pocahontas que yo recordaba.

* * *

><p><strong>POCAHONTAS POV<strong>

No podía verles discutir a cerca del camino que debía tomar: era mi elección. La Abuela Sauce me dijo que escuchara a mi espíritu interior, que él me guiaría. Así que salí de allí, en dirección al bosque. Allí me descalcé de esos incómodos zapatos de tacón. Sentir la hierba bajo mis pies me hizo transportarme a los bosques, a mi hogar. Recordé a Nakoma, y lo que me dijo antes de embarcar hacia Londres: "no te olvides de esta tierra". Volvía a encontrarme en una encrucijada, pero esta vez supe hacia donde dirigirme: ya había elegido ese camino antes, y me encontré a mí misma entonces. Y eso era lo que necesitaba: volver a ser yo misma.

Seguí a los Espíritus del Viento, que me guiaron hasta un pequeño estanque, con un árbol que me recordó a la Abuela Sauce: era casi como volver a casa.

_En otro rostro en un lugar aun por llegar_

_Tal vez lea cual será mi hogar_

_Incluso puede que haya un sueño para mí_

_Esperando que llegue hasta él_

Sentí que los Espíritus me rodeaban y oí el susurro del viento: "Escucha a tu Espíritu interior"

_No sé donde debo ir_

_Con tantas voces solo sé decir_

_Qué puedo perder, por qué temer_

_Ayer se fue, debo salir de aquí_

Me limpié el maquillaje de la cara con el agua del arrollo, me levanté y me solté el pelo: por fin sabía quién era y qué debía hacer. Me di la vuelta al oír pasos, y vi a John Smith que me miraba, de pie entre los árboles.

* * *

><p><strong>JOHN SMITH POV<strong>

-Ya te has encontrado a ti misma, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes ya qué quieres hacer?

-Sí, pero quiero hablar contigo primero. – se acercó a mi, y nos pusimos frente a frente, con una distancia entre nosotros

-Quieres saber por qué no te dije que estaba vivo, ¿verdad? – le dije, comprendiendo.

-John: te esperé. Te eché de menos mientras esperaba a que te recuperaras y pudieras volver. Pero hace unos años tu amigo Thomas me dijo que habías muerto. Y yo me morí ese día contigo. Estuve vagando como un espíritu durante mucho tiempo, hasta que hace unos meses decidí acabar con esa tortura: te enterré, enterré tu brújula en la nieve. La brújula que había llevado conmigo desde que te fuiste, y que marcado mi camino aquel día cuando te salvé de mi padre y te dispararon. Te saqué de mi corazón, porque no ibas a volver. – Hizo una pausa, mientras yo pensaba a cerca de todo lo que me decía –

Entonces llegó John Rolfe, fue bueno conmigo y me enamoré de él. Al principio pensaba que estaba mal, que deshonraba tu memoria; pero luego pensé que si él me hacía feliz tú te habrías alegrado por mí. A demás, tú ya no ibas a volver. Pero ahora estás aquí, has estado vivo todo este tiempo, pero no me lo dijiste y yo no sé… - en aquel momento me sentí morir. Oír de sus propios labios que amaba a otro hombre fue demasiado.

-Pero, ¿qué ha sido del "no importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo"?

-John, yo… Lo siento tanto… - Había empezado a llorar, y tenía la cabeza agachada. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y lloró con más fuerza.

-Tranquila, no hay culpables. Si acaso, es mi culpa, por no haberte dicho que estaba vivo. Fui un idiota al pensar que no podrías enamorarte de otros hombres cuando te dijeran que yo "había muerto". Pero quiero que sepas que no he dejado de amarte un solo día desde que nos conocimos. - Entonces, me agache delante de ella y le puse la mano en la barbilla -Así que no te quepa ninguna duda de que te amo, y siempre lo haré, elijas lo que elijas, o a quien elijas. – le hice levantar la mirada, y mirarme a los ojos.

Volver a mirar esos ojos tan intensos me hizo recordar la primera vez que lo hice, hacía ya mucho tiempo, al ayudarla a salir de su canoa. Y volví a sentir lo que entonces sentí cuando cogió mi mano: una especie de aura que nos rodeaba, y nos aislaba del mundo exterior, dejándonos en una burbuja de paz en la que solo existíamos nosotros. Le tendí la mano, como en aquella ocasión y la ayudé a levantarse

_Que que na-to-ra, y lo entenderás_

_Abre el corazón, y lo entenderás_

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, hasta que finalmente, se echó a mis brazos y me abrazó, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo la estreché contra mi pecho, queriendo sentirla lo más cerca posible de mí, como lo hice en lo alto de aquel risco, justo antes de que me dispararan. Sentir su piel era la mejor sensación que había experimentado jamás. Y esa podía ser la última vez que la pudiera sentir

_Deja que te inunde como olas de la mar_

_Abre el corazón, y lo entenderás_

-Lo siento, John. ¿Podrás perdonarme? – ¿Significaba eso que elegía a Rolfe?

-¿Qué hay que perdonar? Soy yo el que debería pedirte perdón una y mil veces, y aún así no sería suficiente.

-John, te quiero.

Y tras decir eso, me besó. Como en aquel prado, la noche en que me prendieron los guerreros de su tribu: calmado, sin prisa; como si tuviéramos todas las horas del mundo para seguir besándonos. Sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, y los míos en su espalda y su cintura. De nuevo bajo esa burbuja que nos aislaba de todo y de todos. Cuando por fin nos separamos, me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y la abracé de nuevo.

-Deberíamos volver a la cabaña. – Le dije – Es peligroso estar aquí.

-¿El valiente aventurero John Smith tiene miedo?

-Solo de volver a perderte.


	3. Chapter 3

**JOHN ROLFE POV**

La conversación con Smith me dio que pensar. Él la amaba de verdad, había arriesgado su vida por ella. Y ¿qué había hecho yo? Meterla en la Torre de Londres. ¡Qué gran idiota era! ¿Cómo podía esperar que ella me eligiera frente al amor de su vida? Era imposible: ella le amaba. Vino a Londres conmigo porque, en realidad, no tenía nada que perder. Para ella, él había estado muerto todo ese tiempo. Quizás yo sólo había sido el tipo que la había consolado y ayudado a olvidarse de él; quizás realmente no me quisiera, y solo me hubiera besado en el baile para convencerse a sí misma de que había olvidado a Smith…

Entonces sentí el viento en mi cara; no sabía explicarlo, pero de alguna forma ese viento me decía que ella había vuelto. Respiré profundo, y la vi aparecer sobre la colina, sobre la luz del amanecer. Fue de las cosas más bonitas que había visto en mi vida. Se paró un segundo antes de empezar a bajar hacia la cabaña; y entonces apareció Smith detrás de ella. Se puso a su lado, se miraron. Se sonrieron, y él le cogió la mano, empezando a bajar juntos hacia donde yo estaba. Cuando llegaron hasta mí, ella dijo:

-Voy a volver.

-Sabes que te ahorcarán si no lo consigues, ¿verdad? – le dijo Smith. No estaba tratando de convencerla de que no lo hiciera. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿No me había dicho hacía un minuto que la amaba? ¿Por qué la dejaba lanzarse a los leones para que la devoraran?

-Seré la primera en caer, entonces. – Ella no parecía asustada. En ese momento tan desesperado en el que veía como mi amada Pocahontas se entregaba sin temor a una muerte segura, me sentí obligado a hacer algo. Quizás Smith estuviera de su parte y no le importara verla apresada de nuevo, pero yo no pensaba permitirlo.

-Ellos ni si quiera te querrán escuchar. Ya, no ¡Mira lo que te hicieron en la fiesta! – le dije

-¿Cómo van a respetar mi cultura sin verla, si quiera?

-Esto es una locura, ¡una locura! ¡Dile que está loca, Smith!

-Estás loca – le dijo con cara de idiota, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Me eché las manos a la cabeza. En un arrebato de cordura, se me ocurrió jugar mi última baza. Saqué el collar que se había quitado cuando le di el que llevó en el baile y que había guardado en el bolsillo. Me puse detrás de ella, y se lo puse, diciendo:

-Pensé que necesitarías la fuerza que esto tenga para ti. Creo que debes dar una lección a esta sociedad. – si eso no funcionaba, nada lo haría.

-Estoy decidida.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Llegamos ante el re. Pocahontas y Smith hablaron a Sus Majestades, y consiguieron su permiso para parar la armada de Radcliffe. Llegamos hasta los barcos a caballo, y por poco no conseguimos subir a bordo. El efecto que provocó en la tripulación ver a Smith a caballo fue tan aterrador para ellos que la mitad saltaron por la borda cuando gritó

-¡Soy el fantasma de John Smith! ¡Huid si no queréis morir!

Subí al bordo subido en el ancla, y en cuanto pisé la cubierta, Smith me dio una espada. En ese momento, todos luchaban, y hasta las mascotas de Pocahontas se deshacían de enemigos.

-¿Quién ha empezado la fiesta sin mí? – quizás Smith fuera un gran aventurero, pero el duelo a espada era mi elemento.

-¿A esto lo llamas fiesta? – me preguntó cuando chocamos de espaldas, luchando cada uno contra 3 hombres a la vez.

-¿A caso no te diviertes?

Pocahontas saltó entonces del palo de la vela, y un hombre se dispuso a atacarla; pero llegué a tiempo de frenar su espada con la mía, y le dije a ella que echara el ancla, mientras derribaba a su atacante. Cuando el ancla tocó fondo, el barco viró bruscamente, y varios navíos más chocaron contra nosotros. A causa de la embestida, Pocahontas cayó al suelo, cerca de la bandera del barco, que estaba descolgada.

* * *

><p><strong>JOHN SMITH POV<strong>

Estaba luchando contra dos marineros cuando oí a Radcliffe gritar:

-¡Por fin puedo deshacerme de ti, salvaje!

¡NO! No podía hacerle daño. Tumbé a mis dos oponentes y fui corriendo hacia ellos. Cogí la capa de Radcliffe y tiré de ella, alejándolo de Pocahontas.

-¿Puedo interrumpir?

Empecé a luchar con Radcliffe. En un momento de descuido, en el que intenté ver si Pocahontas estaba bien, Radcliffe me tiró sobre las escaleras y casi me clava un puñal en la cara.

-¿Llamando la atención? ¡Ah! – me lo quité de encima, y finalmente conseguí desarmarle.

-Por favor, no me hagas daño, Smith. Solo cumplía con mi deber…

-Envaina tu espada – le dije, devolviéndosela

-Tú debes saber que un buen soldado siempre cumple las órdenes. Si hubiese sido por mí, te habría… matado hace años. – acababa de sacar un mosquete de debajo d ela capa y me apuntó a la cabeza. No pude hacer otra cosa que tirar mi espada. - Como te decía, nunca me has gustado, Smith. Por lo tanto te condeno a morir. ¡Adiós, Smith!

Dediqué el que pensaba sería mi último pensamiento a Pocahontas. Pero entonces la oí gritar:

-¡NO! – Miré en la dirección en la que me llegó el grito - ¡JOHN, CUIDADO! – me agaché un segundo antes de que el palo mayor ensartara la capa de Radcliffe y este quedara atrapado y colgando sobre el agua. Entonces, Rolfe saltó a cubierta: me había salvado él.

-¡Muy elegante! – le dije

-¡Já! Lo aprendí del mejor. – me contestó

-¡Lástima! Yo hubiera preferido verte ahorcado – dije mientras cortaba la soga que mantenía a Radcliffe atado al palo mayor, y caía al agua chapoteando. Ambos nos asomamos por la borda a verle en el agua

-¡JOHN! ¿Estás bien? – Pocahontas venía hacia nosotros. Por un momento pensé que se dirigía a los brazos de Rolfe, que estaba a mi derecha, pero finalmente vino hacia mí y me abrazó fuerte.

-Ahora sí – le contesté.


	4. Chapter 4

**JOHN ROLFE POV**

Radcliffe fue apresado y enviado a la Torre. Al día siguiente, el rey nos llamó a los tres a palacio para felicitarnos personalmente por haber logrado pararle lo pies, y haber evitado una guerra innecesaria. Así mismo, se disculpó con Pocahontas por haber juzgado mal a su pueblo y a ella misma.

Durante la ceremonia, el rey comunicó que yo sería el nuevo Lord Consejero de la Corte: para mi era el mayor honor al que podía aspirar. También liberó a Smith de todos los cargos de los que se le acusaban; le restituyó su condición de capitán y le entregó un barco, del que podía disponer para descubrir nuevas tierras al Sur de Virginia. A Pocahontas le prometió mantener la paz con su pueblo, haciendo de la colonia de Jamestown un núcleo de población inglesa que nunca atacaría a los Powhatan.

Tras acabar su discurso, el rey ofreció una comida en nuestro honor para los Lores y damas de la corte. Salí al balcón que daba al jardín del palacio; necesitaba aire fresco. Allí, me sumergí en mis cavilaciones cuando oí:

- Lord Consejero de la Corte Real. Qué maravilloso honor… Es lo que siempre quisiste.

-Y tú… has conseguido todos tus propósitos… ¡y más! – Sí, y ese "más" incluía a cierto tipo de pelo rubio – Tu pueblo estará muy orgulloso.

-Sí, estará bien volver a verles. Los echo de menos.

-Tal vez algún día, regresarás a Londres…. – aún tenía esperanzas, a pesar del brillo de sus ojos al hablar de volver a casa.

-¡El rey me ha entregado un barco! – allá iba Smith… Al llegar hasta Pocahontas, la cogió de la cintura y la elevó en aire, dando una vuelta. - ¡Podremos ir a donde queramos! ¡Hay tantas tierras ahí fuera esperándonos! – discretamente, me dirigí a las puertas que daban al salón, para irme de allí. No podía verles juntos: no podía respirar.

* * *

><p><strong>JOHN SMITH POV<strong>

Acababan de devolverme mi barco y mi libertad: era libre de dirigir mi propio destino de nuevo. Buscar nuevas tierras, explorar nuevas rutas… Ese había sido mi gran sueño desde que me hice marinero de joven.

-John, yo… - de repente, Pocahontas se puso triste

-Eso no es lo que deseas, ¿eh? Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Yo… quiero volver a casa.

-Y ¿quieres que me quede contigo, en tu poblado? ¿Te haría eso feliz, o preferirías que fuera Ro…?

-No, John, quiero que seas tú el que venga conmigo a casa. Y sí, me haría muy feliz que te quedaras conmigo y no nos volviéramos a separar.

-Pues a Virginia iremos. Reuniré una tripulación inmediatamente y enseguida zarparemos.

-Pero, John, ¿y tus aventuras? Tú eres un explorador, navegar es tu vida… ¿Renunciarías a una vida de riesgos y conquistas por estar conmigo?

-Renunciaría a toda mi vida por estar contigo. – entonces me acerqué a ella y la besé. Ella me correspondió, pasándome los brazos por encima de los hombros, como solía hacer. – Dejarte fue lo más duro que he hecho en mi vida; - le dije cuando nos separamos. - te hice daño, y me lo hice a mi mismo. No lo volvería a repetir ni por todo el oro del Nuevo Mundo.

La besé de nuevo; pero esta vez no fue uno de esos besos calmados, sino con urgencia, como si fuera el último beso de nuestra vida, como si no hubiera un mañana. Ni si quiera el día en que zarpé de regreso a Londres nos besamos así.

-Ejem – alguien carraspeando nos interrumpió – Siento molestar, – Cómo no: Rolfe – pero un carruaje nos espera para llevarnos a casa.

-John, - empezó Pocahontas, - ¿él también puede…? – le preguntó, refiriéndose a mí.

-Sí, si quiere, él también puede venir. Diré a un criado que os acompañe al carruaje – dicho lo cual, se dio la vuelta, y entró de nuevo al salón.

-Deberías irte. – le dije a Pocahontas

-¿Tu no vienes?

-Tengo una tripulación que reclutar. A demás, creo que a Rolfe no le hace mucha gracia que vaya a su casa.

-Oh… - exclamó agachando la mirada

-Iré mañana a buscarte a casa de Rolfe, en cuanto haya preparado el barco.

-¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto? – la luz volvió a sus ojos, que chispearon ante la idea de regresar a casa.

-Si todo marcha bien, mañana por la tarde podremos salir.

-¡Oh, John! – feliz por la noticia, volvió a echarse a mis brazos y a abrazarme. Cuando rompimos el abrazo, me alejé un poco de ella aunque aún tenía sus manos cogidas con las mías, para mirarla. Llevaba puesto el vestido con el que la conocí, el collar de su madre y su melena de ébano suelta y al viento. Llevaba también unos zapatos, ya que las aceras de Londres no son iguales a los bosques de Virginia. Sonriendo, le dije:

-Ya vuelves a ser tú. Aunque necesitas volver a casa, ¿verdad? Al bosque, a tu ambiente. Estar en la ciudad te hace ser… menos tú.

-Sí, me siento más… cansada.

-Pronto estarás de nuevo allí, y podrás… podremos volver a correr por las praderas. – Ella me dedicó una amplia sonrisa – Deberías irte, Rolfe debe estar esperándote para iros. Recuerda: mañana a medio día.

-No puedo esperar – me contestó emocionada. Volvió a besarme, y se dirigió al interior del palacio.

Me di la vuelta, y me recosté sobre la baranda de mármol que decoraba la terraza; miré al horizonte y respire profundamente, feliz y satisfecho: por fin mi vida funcionaba de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>POCAHONATS POV<strong>

-Milady – me dijo un hombre al que no conocía en cuanto entré al salón – Lord John Rolfe me ha pedido que os diga que os aguarda en el carruaje, en la entrada del palacio. Si me permitís, os acompañaré hasta allí.

-Gracias – le dije, sonriendo agradecida. Caminé detrás de aquel hombre hasta la entrada. Una vez salimos del palacio, me guió hasta un coche de caballos, me abrió la puerta y me indicó que entrara; cuando subí, me senté frente a frente a John. Él estaba mirando por la ventana del coche, y cuando subí, dio la señal al cochero para que partiera; después, volvió a adentrarse en sus pensamientos, con el semblante serio.

-¿John? – Le llamé, dudosa – John, ¿estás bien?

-Perfectamente bien – me contestó, seco.

-Oh… lo siento. No quería ofenderte… - El corto trayecto fue muy incómodo, porque no volvimos a cruzar una palabra hasta que llegamos a su casa. Cuando finalmente el carruaje paró, John bajó primero, y me ayudó a bajar a mí. Podría estar enfadado, pero seguía siendo un caballero. Cuando abrió la puerta, llegó la Señora Jenkins corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¡Querida! ¡Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto! – me dijo mientras me abrazaba. - ¡Sabía que al final mi Johnny se ganaría tu afecto!

-¿Disculpe? – estaba desorientada ante ese comentario de la simpática señora

-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Es que él no…?

-Eh… Bueno, en realidad yo… Señora Jenkins, mañana vuelvo a casa.

-Pero, mi Johnny irá contigo, ¿verdad? ¿No irás sola?

-No, Señora Jenkins. No iré sola, pero John Rolfe no creo que me acompañe. Verá, hace años conocí a…

-John Smith. No digas más, querida. Johnny me lo contó todo. No te angusties: él lo entenderá. Pero quizás fuera mejor que subieras y hablaras con él. Debe estar muy triste, el pobre…

-Yo no quería hacerle sufrir. Yo no sabía…

-Shhh lo sé, querida, lo sé. Anda, sube y háblale. Lo harás por mí, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí

-Así me gusta, querida. Ahora iré a preparar un poco de té. – dijo ella resuelta.

Cuando la señora Jenkins se hubo marchado hacia la cocina, me dirigí hacia la escalera que daba acceso a la parte superior de la casa. Me quedé quieta un momento sujeta al pasa-manos antes del subir si quiera el primer escalón. Sabía que debía hablar con él, y aclarar lo que había pasado, explicarle lo que sentía y pedirle perdón por haberle hecho daño sin que esa fuera mi intención. Pero, ¿cómo le dices a un hombre al que quieres que no vas a volver a verle porque quieres más a otro?


	5. Chapter 5

**JOHN ROLFE POV**

Al llegar a la casa, dejé a Pocahontas abajo hablando con la señora Jenkins. En aquellos momentos no soportaba tenerla cerca, así que me fui corriendo escaleras arriba a encerrarme en mi habitación. No podía mirarla sabiendo que al día siguiente se marchaba, y que no volvería a verla. Me dolía estar cerca de ella cuando ella estaba tan lejos de mí. No podía con ello, simplemente era superior a mis fuerzas.

Al entrar al cuarto, me desabroché y quité la chaqueta y la dejé en una silla. Después, me descalcé, y me quité los calcetines. Estando solo con la camisa y el pantalón me sentía más cómodo, podía respirar mejor e intentar serenarme. Me senté frente al escritorio, y traté de aclarar mis ideas. Casi al momento de sentarme, me puse de nuevo de pie, y empecé a caminar por la habitación; después de rodear dos o tres veces mi cama con dosel, volví a sentarme. Entonces, tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Si? – pregunte, deseando que fuera la señora Jenkins

-John Rolfe, ¿puedo pasar? – era ella. Respiré hondo antes de contestar.

-Adelante. – Pocahontas abrió la puerta. Cuando entró, la cerró tras de sí, y se puso delante de mí. - ¿Qué ocurre, Pocahontas? – le pregunté con la mayor naturalidad y tranquilidad que me fue posible

-John Rolfe, estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad? – la chica fue directa al grano, cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado en mis tratos diplomáticos; lo normal era marear la perdiz primero, darle vueltas al tema sin entrar en él hasta un rato después de iniciar la conversación.

Por eso no le contesté directamente; me levanté y me dirigí al lado opuesto de la habitación en la que se encontraba ella. Respiré hondo, dándole la espalda, y cuando solté todo el aire de los pulmones, me giré, y le dije:

-No, no estoy enfadado contigo, Pocahontas.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me evitas? Ni si quiera me has mirado a la cara desde que bajamos del barco de Radcliffe. Estás enfadado conmigo.

-Te repito que no estoy enfadado contigo. No eres tú, es esta situación… No esperaba que esto fuera a acabar así.

-¿Pensabas que no conseguiríamos parar a Radcliffe?

-¡No! ¡No! No es eso lo que quería decir. Me refiero a ti y a mí; y a Smith y tú. Quizás si él no hubiera aparecido, ahora no estaríamos ... ¡Ahg! ¡Esto es un lío! – dije, llevándome las manos a la cabeza, ofuscado.

-John, yo… Lo siento tanto… Yo no sabía que él estaba vivo. Si lo hubiera sabido, yo nunca habría…

-¿Nunca me habrías besado? ¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir?– se me quedó mirando con expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro, corroborando indirectamente mis palabras. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Como no dijo nada, interpreté su silencio como un sí - ¿Has sentido en algún momento de estos meses algo por mí, por ínfimo que fuera?

-Si, John. Yo… yo te quiero – ante esa declaración, me acerqué a ella en tres zancadas, y le cogí de los hombros con las manos, pasando una suave caricia por su cuello hasta que mis manos quedaron en sus mejillas.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te marchas con él? ¿Por qué no te quedas en Londres, conmigo?

-John yo… te quiero, pero no del modo que mereces que te quieran. Has sido muy bueno y generoso conmigo, y te lo agradezco; pero este no es mi lugar.

-Pero podrías, quedarte, aunque fuera un tiempo. Y después irnos, volver a tu tierra…

-Eso significaría que uno de los dos tendría que renunciar a lo que es, a su familia, a sus amigos… John, yo… yo tengo que volver, y tú debes quedarte. Tienes un deber para con tu rey…

- Tengo el deber de honrar lo que hay en mi corazón, Pocahontas, y sé que quiero estar a tu lado siempre. Sea donde sea. – le dije tomando sus manos entre las mías y acercándolas a mi pecho.

- Mi corazón me dice que ese no es mi camino. Me dice que somos de mundos distintos; y que hay alguien, que una vez perteneció a tu mundo, que me espera para volver a formar parte del mío. John, este tiempo tú y yo hemos seguido el mismo sendero, pero yo ya sé a dónde pertenezco. - entonces, vi tal determinación en sus ojos que supe que cualquier otro intento para convencerla de que se quedara a mi lado sería infructuoso. Por ello, tras un momento de silencio, me lleve sus manos a mis labios y los besé.

-Espero que encuentres siempre la felicidad.

-Que el gran espíritu esté siempre contigo. - Y tras decir eso, me sonrió, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>POCAHONTAS POV<strong>

Cuando salí de la habitación después de hablar con John Rolfe, me dirigí a la habitación en la que dormía, situada en la zona opuesta de la casa, cerca de la de la Señora Jenkins, y donde me esperaban Meeko, Percy y Flit. Recogí en mi mochila las pocas cosas que había traído y me quedé allí un rato, tumbada en la cama. Debí quedarme dormida, porque la Señora Jenkins tuvo que venir a avisarme de que la cena estaba servida. Cenamos los tres en silencio. Al acabar, John Rolfe se fue a su estudio, y yo a mi habitación. Estaba tan cansada después de los días tan frenéticos vividos que a pesar de haber dormido antes de la cena, volví a hacerlo cuando me acosté de nuevo.

Por la mañana, al levantarme, volví a revisar que llevaba todas mis cosas en la mochila, me la colgué al hombro y bajé acompañada de mis amigos. Cuando estábamos a la mitad de la escalera, pegaron a la puerta. La señora Jenkins fue a abrirla e invitó a entrar a un joven. Cuando se quitó el sombrero, le reconocí. Era Thomas, el joven que había disparado a Kokum para salvar a John Smith. Pero ahora tenía barba, y su semblante era mucho más maduro debido al tiempo transcurrido desde que le conocí, se había vuelto más hombre.

-Señora, me llamo Thomas. Me envía John Smith para buscar a Pocahontas y acompañarla al barco que los llevará de vuelta a Virginia.

-Sí, querido, espere un… ¡Ah querida! Estás aquí – me dijo cuando me vio acercarme – John Smith envía a este joven para que te acompañe al barco.

-Pocahontas, es un honor volver a veros – me dijo Thomas

-Lo mismo digo, Thomas. ¿Y John Smith?

-Está ultimando los preparativos para el viaje de vuelta, por eso me pidió que viniera yo a buscaros. ¿Estáis lista, princesa?

-Oh. Sí, estamos listos. – le contesté sonriendo, y mirando que mis amiguitos siguieran a mi lado.

-Entonces, podemos irnos. Un carruaje nos espera fuera.

-Señora Jenkins, muchas gracias por todo – le dije soltando la mochila en el suelo y abrazándola

-Oh querida, que tengas buen viaje.

-¿Dónde está John Rolfe?

-Pues no le he visto, querida. Seguramente odia las despedidas tanto como yo. Adiós querida. – me respondió con una sonrisa, y los ojos llorosos.

Subimos al carruaje, y Thomas me contó qué había sido de su vida en aquel tiempo. Se había casado con una joven inglesa cuando volvió de Virginia, con la que se había prometido antes de marcharse. Ahora tenían un hijo.

El viaje hasta el puerto se me hizo muy corto; cuando por fin llegamos, Thomas nos acompañó a bordo, y desembarcó, ya que él no vendría con nosotros: tenía que quedarse con su familia. Una vez en el barco, unos marineros me indicaron que John Smith estaba en tierra, revisando que las provisiones fueran cargadas correctamente. El segundo de abordo me indicó cuál sería el lugar en el que dormiría. Dejé allí mis cosas y salí de nuevo a cubierta, a esperar a John Smith.

Al salir, di un paseo rodeando la cubierta, siguiendo la línea de la borda del barco, mirando a la gente que despedía a sus amigos y familiares en el muelle. Todos me parecían inusualmente pequeños. Pero entre la multitud, distinguí la figura de John Rolfe. Estaba al pie de la pasarela de subida al barco, con su sombrero y su capa azules perfectamente colocados, mirándome.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, se decidió a subir la pasarela; yo me acerqué, y nos encontramos en el hueco de entrada al barco.

-Pensaba que no íbamos a despedirnos.

-Si, yo también – entonces se produjo un silencio incómodo. – Espero… espero que tengas buen viaje, y que seas muy feliz, Pocahontas.

-Gracias, John; - le respondí sonriendo - yo también te deseo lo me… - entonces por sorpresa me cogió de la cintura y me besó. Me besó con calma al principio, pero luego lo hizo casi con urgencia, como si fuera a acabarse el mundo. Me abrazó con fuerza, pero yo estaba tan sorprendida que no hice nada más que estarme quieta. Pero entonces algo dentro de mí me dijo que le correspondiera al beso, mientras que potra me insistí a que no hiciera ni un movimiento. Antes de que tomara ninguna determinación, se separó de mí. Yo seguía quieta.

-Sé que yo no me he interpuesto entre tú y una bala, que no conozco tu mundo como él y que no me has elegido a mí. Lo sé, y sé que esto no va a cambiar nada. Pero quería que supieras que yo también te amo, y te amaré siempre, Pocahontas. Espero que él te proporcione toda la felicidad que yo estaba dispuesto a darte. – y tras decir esto, se dio la vuelta, bajó la pasarela y se perdió entre la gente.

* * *

><p><strong>JOHN SMITH POV<strong>

Había estado en la bodega supervisando el cargamento de provisiones. Cuando estaba a punto de salir a la cubierta (solo me separaba de ella una puerta a medio cerrar), vi a Rolfe subir al barco. Pude ver y oír toda la escena sin que ellos me vieran, horrorizado y muerto de celos por lo que veía. Cuando por fin vi a Rolfe desembarcar, los sentimientos se agolpaban dentro de mí: por un lado,_ ira_, porque ese desgraciado se había atrevido a besar a _mi_ Pocahontas, por otro, _orgullo_, porque ella no le había correspondido; _dudas_, porque no sabía si eso la había hecho dudar; _miedo_, al imaginar que ella se arrepentía de venir conmigo y salía corriendo a buscarle. Pero entones, la vi darse la vuelta. No lloraba, ni había duda en su rostro, solo pena, y ¿culpabilidad? Decidí actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, y salí de entre las sombras cuando en un momento dado ella se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda.

-Bueno – dije poniéndome a la vista - ¿Lista para abandonar Londres? – ella se dio la vuelta y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa radiante.

-¡John! – gritó, y vino corriendo hacia mí. Yo la cogí de la cintura y la alcé en mis brazos mientras giraba. - ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba comprobando el cargamento. – entonces ella me abrazó. Tras un momento en silencio, que yo aproveché para acariciarle el pelo, me dijo

-John… prométeme algo.

-Lo que sea – ella separó el rostro de mi hombro y me miró a los ojos, aún abrazados.

-Que no volverás a dejarme sola y nunca más volveremos a separarnos.

-Lo prometo, mi amor – ella me sonrió con infinita ternura – Volvamos a casa – le dije, antes de besarla, mientras el barco zarpaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**_-EPÍLOGO -_**

* * *

><p><strong>JOHN SMITH POV<strong>

Llevábamos varias semanas de viaje. El trayecto desde Londres hasta Virginia duraba casi cuatro meses, pero el clima de finales de verano nos hacía agradable el viaje, y los vientos que anunciaban el otoño daban velocidad a la nave.

Durante ese tiempo, Pocahontas y yo habíamos hablado de casi todo: qué había hecho yo durante aquel tiempo, mi viaje de vuelta cuando nos despedimos, mi periodo de recuperación cuando me sacaron la bala, mis intentos fallidos de embarcar de vuelta a Virginia, cómo había escapado de Radcliffe cando caí al río… y de lo que había hecho ella en su tierra, la boda de su amiga Nakoma con un hermano de Kokum (el guerrero que Thomas había matado) las relaciones que mantenía su tribu con la colonia de Jamestown, que había crecido por momentos desde que yo me había ido…

Hablamos de muchas cosas, pero ni una palabra sobre Rolfe y lo que había pasado entre ellos el día de nuestra partida (ya que ella no sabía que yo les había visto, y yo aún no le había dicho nada). Después de aquel tiempo, ni si quiera ella le había mencionado; pero yo necesitaba saber si aún pensaba en él y si se arrepentía de haberse embarcado conmigo y no con Rolfe de vuelta a su tierra: ella misma me había dicho que le quería. Necesitaba saber si todavía le amaba. Pero no tuve que sacar yo el tema ya que, una tarde que estábamos los dos sentados en el bauprés* como si montáramos a caballo sobre el mástil mirando al mar, yo detrás de ella, me dijo:

-John Rolfe me besó el día que zarpamos de Londres; vino a despedirse y antes de desembarcar, me besó. Pero yo no le correspondí: porque te quiero; y no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. – ante sus palabras, la abracé rodeando su cuerpo desde atrás, y besándole el pelo, aliviado.

-Gracias por contármelo. La verdad es que os vi: yo estaba apunto de salir a cubierta cuando él se estaba "despidiendo". Pero no sabía qué había significado para ti, por eso no he querido…

-No me hizo plantearme el volver contigo, si es lo que quieres saber. Se cuál es mi camino, y mi camino eres tú. Y ahora que lo sé, nada lo va a poder cambiar – me contestó girándose hacia mí y dándome un dulce beso en los labios, con su mano en mi mejilla. Entonces, la abracé más fuerte contra mí; respiré profundo, casi suspirando: de alivio y emoción. Nunca nadie me había dicho que me quería. De repente me sentí como en casa, esa casa que nunca había tenido. Sentí que estar así, abrazado con ella era todo lo que necesitaba en la vida para ser feliz.

-Yo también te quiero – era la primera vez en mi vida que decía esas palabras, y el único hecho de decirlas me hizo sentirme bien.

Hasta que anocheció, estuvimos así, sentados en el bauprés, mirando al mar y hablando. Cuando, al llegar la noche, volvimos a cubierta entramos a los camarotes, porque hacía frío fuera. Cenamos con el resto de la tripulación y nos fuimos a dormir. El resto del viaje hasta Virginia transcurrió con normalidad, salvo por los constantes mareos del pobre Meeko, que mantuvo un aspecto enfermizo horrible hasta que desembarcamos en el puerto de Jamestown. No volvimos a mencionar a Rolfe.

Cuando por fin atracamos, me cercioré de que todo el cargamento era transportado a tierra sin problemas antes de ir a tierra con Pocahontas. Una vez a las puertas del fuerte de la colonia, me despedí de los marineros que habían formado parte de nuestra tripulación y junto con Pocahontas emprendí el camino por el sendero que llevaba a su poblado. Al abandonar el camino e internarnos entre los árboles, la sentí emocionarse.

-Bienvenida a casa. – le dije sonriendo

-Gracias, John. Gracias por traerme de vuelta – me contestó abrazándome

-Pocahontas, hace tiempo te dije que yo nunca me había sentido atado a ningún lugar. Que nunca había tenido un hogar al que volver. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Pues al volver a Jamestown he sentido que volvía a casa; como si de verdad perteneciera a este lugar. Y me he dado cuenta de que si nunca antes había tenido un hogar es porque no te conocía. Y ahora sé que pertenezco allí donde quiera que tu estés. – le cogí las manos con las mías, parando nuestra marcha hacia el poblado Powhatan - Quiero formar parte de tu tribu, de tu gente, de tu familia: quiero que te cases conmigo, Pocahontas. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – no sé de dónde saqué valor para decirle aquello, pero una vez dicho, me sentí sumamente aliviado. Y en los pocos segundos que ella estuvo en silencio, mirándome atónita, no pude parar de sonreír.

-¡OH, JOHN! – gritó, echándose a mis brazos y besándome, con tal ímpetu que ambos caímos al suelo. - ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo! – como yo estaba boca arriba en el suelo, Meeko y Percy aprovecharon y empezaron a lamerme la cara. Esos bichitos sabían ser oportunos… ella no pudo más que reírse, mientas se quitaba de encima mía, y se sentaba en el suelo del bosque, a mi lado. Entonces oí un ruido entre los árboles, y me pareció distinguir la figura de una mujer india.

-Creo que alguien te espera – le dije a Pocahontas, señalándole los árboles entre los que había visto el movimiento. Entonces, como había imaginado, su amiga Nakoma salió de entre los arbustos con cara atónita, mirando a su amiga.

-¡NAKOMA! – gritó Pocahontas al verla. Ambas salieron corriendo para encontrarse, pero no llegaron a abrazarse porque Pocahontas se paró al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba embarazada, y no quiso chocar contra ella.

-¡Has vuelto!

-¡Y tu esperas un bebé! – ambas se echaron a reír de felicidad mientras se abrazaban. Yo aproveché para levantarme del suelo y sacudirme las hojas de la ropa, mientras cogía las dos bolsas que llevábamos con nuestras cosas. Una vez de pie, me acerqué a ellas.

-¡Tú! – Me dijo la joven india cuando me reconoció – Pero… ¿cómo? No… ¿no habías…? Pocahontas, ¿por qué está él…?

-Es una larga historia – le contestó ella.

-Un pacer volver a verte, Nakoma – le dije sonriendo. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa

-¡Espera a que todos sepan que has vuelto! ¡Tu padre se volverá loco de alegría! ¡Vamos! – le dijo cogiendo a Pocahontas de la muñeca y tirando de ella para hacerla correr hasta el poblado. Pocahontas a su vez tiró de mí, y acabamos los tres corriendo entre los árboles hasta que el bosque dio lugar al valle junto al río en el que se asentaban las tiendas de los Powhatan. Entontes Pocahontas separó, y yo llegué a su lado, deteniéndome también.

La escena que se mostraba a nuestros ojos no podía ser más hermosa: algunos hombres pescaban en el río; otros, cortaban madera de los árboles, fabricando refuerzos para las tiendas; otros volvía en canoa desde el curso alto del rio, trayendo piezas de caza en las embarcaciones. Algunas mujeres llegaban desde los maizales llevando sobre sus cabezas el fruto del trabajo de la tierra de ese verano que tocaba a su fin. Los niños jugaban junto al agua, y las mujeres más ancianas se reunían en torno al fuego de una hoguera que Kekata, el chamán de la tribu, hacía oscilar para componer distintas formas animales. La imagen era absolutamente maravillosa. Pocahontas se dio la vuelta sonriendo ante mi cara de embelesado, y me dijo:

-John, bienvenido a casa.

**FIN**

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

><p>*El bauprés es uno de los mástiles del barco, pero no de los que van de la cubierta hacia arriba sujetando las velas, sino que dale de la proa hacia delante, casi en horizontal. En el dibujo sale señalado jejejeje (.esDICTER_) Quitad el "-" que hay entre "/" y el primer "dicter" para ver la foto =)

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado el fic =) Estoy pensando en continuarlo, con una especie de "Pocahontas 3" y cómo será la vida de ella y John Smith en el poblado, qué pasa con Nakoma y su bebé... y todo eso jejejejeje os gusta la idea?<p>

Muchas garcias por leer! (L)


End file.
